nishigaokafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuutan Shinkai
Yuutan Shinkai (Japanese: 真改 悠丹 Shinkai Yuutan) is a masseur and acupuncturist, doubling as a medic and information broker under METIS, and a former student of Nishigaoka Junior & Senior High. Appearance Yuutan has a small stature and features leaning towards androgynous. He has black hair and almost-black eyes, and always seems to be wearing a slight smile of some kind, looking mildly amused for no apparent reason. Many people would describe him as a bit dodgy-looking because of this. He often wears colorful or funny clothing, giving him a boyish, unthreatening air. Personality 『''ええ！？それ、なんか、気になるね！''』 * Clever - social - organized - unfoolable * High-spirited - free-spirited - curious * Artificial - calculating - manipulative - aimless From a young age, Yuutan mostly took interest in other people. The idea that an uncountable number of unique lives have existed and will exist in the future fascinates him, and he feels it as a challenge to get to know as many of them as possible. His mutation, which makes him feel what other people are feeling, only adds to this. Whimsical and fun-loving, Yuutan mostly does what he wants whenever he wants. He stays within the boundaries of reason mostly because it would hurt his relationships with other people if he did anything too drastic. However, this does not mean that he's always the best at quick thinking. It is very easy to throw Yuutan off guard. But he can also pick himself up very easily. While he is not inclined to be very organized by nature, his lifestyle of constantly looking for new information with the intention of remembering it forever if possible forced him to adopt some habits regarding discipline, time-management, and efficiency. He dislikes micro-managing himself, but constant practice in these things has made him very good at it. An analytical thinker by nature, he is good at picking out small details and constructing his own picture out of the pieces. As easy as it is for him to emotionally connect to people, though, partially due to his mutation, he has difficulty getting really attached. While his circle of acquaintances and low-key friends is unnaturally large, there is barely a handful of people he can really say he loves, a number of which are family. Which is not to say that he does not value his other relationships, but talking with people outside of his small in-group feels more temporary, and while he can truly invest himself in the person in front of him, his mind does not linger on them for long after they have left. In interaction with others, he has the tendency to copy some of their vocal and body language habits, as well as carefully gauging their mood continuously. As a child, this often led him to react to emotions the other person was trying to hide, instead of the emotions they were trying to convey, but as he gained more conversational experience, he learned to better make use of his power. He thoroughly enjoys subtly experimenting with influencing people's emotions, though he is not without conscience and dislikes outright manipulating people for no reason. Skills Powers Mutant: '''Yuutan's power, simply called 'Empath', makes him sense any emotions other people are experiencing. A passive skill, Yuutan has had this power for as long as he can remember. It has no use in battle other than helping to predict how someone will react, so he keeps out of fights if he can help it. * ''Emotion gauging: ''Yuutan can read any emotions of other people in a range of about 10 meters, though voice also tells him a lot, so when someone from a greater distance is speaking and he can hear them clearly he can still determine their general mood and emotional fluctuation very well. * ''Mirror-touch synesthesia: ''Possibly as a by-product of his mutation, Yuutan not only feels people's emotions, but their touch-related sensory stimuli as well. This helps him as a medic and masseur, though it can be taxing in cases where someone is in physical pain. * ''Lie detector: Through reading fluctuations in emotion, Yuutan can judge with an almost 100% accuracy if someone is lying or not. Whether he actually lets other people know if this is the case is another matter entirely. Abilities '''Medic: '''As part of the METIS medical branch and a licensed masseur and acupuncturist, Yuutan has extensive knowledge of medicine and human anatomy, and the skills to apply his knowledge. While not licensed to perform very specialized surgery (like brain surgery), he has clearance for most procedures and can operate, though his synesthesia means he will not do this unless it's an emergency. Also does periodic health checkups. '''Psychologist: '''As part of his medical background, Yuutan is licensed as a psychologist. As part of periodic health checkups, he can also evaluate his patients' mental health, and can offer regular appointments or therapy if needed. He thoroughly enjoys this. '''Mild firearm proficiency: '''Since he needs to be able to defend himself in the field as a medic, METIS provided some combat training with firearms. While not a very good shot, he can hold his own long enough to make his escape in most cases. Carries a handgun when in the field. '''Information gathering: '''As his hobby and specialty is building and maintaining a large network of acquaintances, he has sources in many places and layers of society. His intuitiveness and social skills help him to get the information he wants. '''Pain resistance: '''While physically too frail to enter battle, years of training to operate while bearing the pain from his patients have considerably raised his pain treshold, and have made him reliable even when this treshold is overtaken. This, combined with his acting skills and personality, make him nearly unsusceptible to torture of any kind. Techniques Weaknesses '''Electricity: '''As Yuutan's power works mainly through him reading electric signals in people's brains, areas with a lot of electricity make it more difficult for him to focus his attention. Thunderstorms give him a headache. On the rare occasion that someone manages to get electrocuted, they become unreadable for a little while. '''Crowds: '''While Yuutan can focus his attention on a single person when making physical contact, using his power normally requires him to determine a treshold of emotional intensity. If the treshold is too low, too many emotions will flow in and make it impossible to think clearly. Naturally, as the amount of people within his reach increases, the amount of emotions around him increases as well. The more people there are, the higher his treshold needs to be to be able to function, meaning that he will only be able to detect the stronger emotions with very little room for subtlety. '''Illness: '''Although nobody likes getting ill, since Yuutan's power works through his brain and requires clarity of mind at all times, even a common cold will render him effectively useless once it gets bad enough. He loses his ability to block out emotions and overheats. As such, he will usually lock himself in until he's healthy again, and tells people not to visit. Paraphernalia Equipment '''Focus Bracelet: '''Originally a necklace Yuutan wore as a child, its purpose is to help him focus his attention to block out other people's sensations. While he has learned to block out emotions of his own accord as he got older (apart from when ill, in which case the bracelet remains useful to him for this purpose), it now helps him divert his attention from physical sensations, mainly pain, so he can fulfill his duties as a medic effectively. Transportation Weapons '''Handgun: '''While nothing more than just barely good enough at using guns, he carries a handgun while in the field for his own safety. '''Needles: '''Acupuncture needles are useless on a battlefield, but Yuutan is very good at using them if needed to interrogate an exceptionally quiet suspect. Trivia *'Goals: *'Fears:' *'Addictions:' *'Allergies:' *'Ailments:' *'Speciality:' *'Hobbies:' *'Motto:' *'MBTI: '''ENFP-A - The Campaigner *'Degrees:' *Often wears a mood ring to 'level the playing field' *Neutral towards pets, but likes how happy they make the people around them *Very good at written English, but mostly very casual language *Identifies as demisexual biromantic *Sometimes crossdresses because he thinks it's fun how different people react to him if they think he's a girl *Used to help out in his mother's wellness clinic from a young age, is now a proper employee *Keeps notebooks detailing the people he meets and reviews the information regularly *His Hogwarts house would be Ravenclaw, and his Major Arcana is The Lovers *Very much into memes, even though not everyone around him understands him *Can and will play the ukulele and the melodica *Has a small but widely varied collection of hair clips. Some are cute, some are ridiculous *Can understand and partially speak eastern Aomori dialect due to spending part of his youth there and visiting regularly. It's a dialect with a countryside image and notorious for sounding so different from regular Japanese that it's impossible to understand *'Nomenclature:' **Yuutan (悠丹) - ''comfortably sincere **Shinkai (真改) - truth revision Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:METIS Category:Characters Category:Nishigaoka Junior & Senior High